totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kochane zmutowane zwierzątko
Totalna Porażka: Wielki Sezon. Odcinek 3. Chris: Poprzednio w Wielkim Sezonie zawodnicy sterowali własnymi łódkami. Drużyna Gwiazdeczek została zbanowana za to że zrobili wersję mua z kupy. Zoey zrobiła udaną kampanię przeciw Emmie, Crimson użyła figurki i pogrążyła MacArthur, a Sadie powiedziała, że stolicą Waszyngtonu jest Japonia i przez to odpadła z gry. Zostało ich 78, a dziś chyba znów pozbędziemy się trójki. Kto to będzie? Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Wielki Sezon! Willa: Fantastyczna Rodzina Jen: Brawo Kitty. Umiesz robić łódki Kitty: Nie ma sprawy bo robię je codziennie. Pokazuje łódkę z papieru. Staci: ŁAŁ Taylor - Jak oni chwalą tą Kitty o boże, niech się czasem nie zesrają z podekscytowania... -.-''' Ryan: Cieszę się że jesteśmy wreszcie w willi. Jen: Tam było niewygodnie a tu jest nawet internet. IIIIIIII Staci: Ja przynajmniej się cieszę że tej suki Dakoty już tu nie ma. Jen: Nom. Ta blondi mnie irytowała. Ryan: Mnie też. '''Ryan - Ale kibicowałem jej w Zemście Wyspy. Ech Taylor: Ale teraz moglibyśmy wystawić kogoś innego do eliminacji Staci: Jen Jen: Czemu? Staci: Nie nic tak mi się powiedziało Staci - Jen zrobiła się strasznie nudna DBPSLzA Josee: Drugie miejsce?!!?!??!?! Jasmine: Ta. Byliśmy bardzo blisko Carrie: Przynajmniej mamy willę Mickey: I pewność że nikt nie wyleciał ;) Josee - Ale powinien Ennui: Ciekawe co tam u Crimson Carrie: Ano tak zapomniałam ty masz dziewczynę :D Ennui: Racja. Jest bardzo piękna Josee: Warto wiedzieć Carrie: Ty też powinnaś się zakochać Josee: Niby w kim Josee - Ennui, Sam i Mickey są pase Josee: Zobacz, Sam tylko gra na konsoli, Mickey jest fajtłapą a... Jasmine: Nie bądź taka krytyczna wobec innych! Imprezowicze Lindsay: Nareszcie mogłam normalnie załatwić potrzebę. Gdzie Tyler? DJ: Nie ma go w drużynie Lindsay: Ach bo chciałam mu coś powiedzieć LeShawna: A co takiego chciałaś mu powiedzieć laska?? Lindsay: Nie kocham go już Wyszła z płaczem. LeShawna: Szkoda mi jej DJ: Mi też. Ciekawe co jej zrobił Tom: Może kocha kogoś innego Tom - Mam u niej szansę. Ona jest piękna. Jak boski posąg <3 Desperaci Sierra: Mam szansę u Codyego? Dave: On jest w Mądralach z tego co wiem. Może kocha kogoś mądrego? Sierra atakuje Dave'a. Noah - Żałosne Ellody - Pomogę mu Ellody rozdziela bijącą się parkę Ellody: Ogarnijcie się trochę. Alejandro: Ellody ma rację. Całuje jej dłoń Ellody: <3 Dave - Jprdl... muszę go wywalić, zrobić coś, co zmusi Ellody do logicznego myślenia :)))) Mam nawet szatański plan. Łowcy Nagród Lorenzo, Gerry i Bridgette grają w bilarda, a gdzieś na uboczu stoją Scarlett ze Scott'em i Anną Marią. Scarlett - Ktoś w nocy rozwalił mi łóżko :( Więc muszę się dowiedzieć kto za tym stoi i muszę go wykopać z programu. Znalazłam nawet sposób na przechytrzenie antagonisty ;D W 100 proc. działa. Scarlett: Co powiecie na sojusz? Scott: Czyli jednak jesteś zła :D Scarlett robi sztuczkę z czerwonymi oczami. Anna Maria: Aha. Kogo wywalimy? Proponuję tę surferkę. Scarlett - Anna Maria jest trochę głupia więc to nie może być ona Anna Maria - Sojuszyk? Kocham takie coś :) Scott: Ok. Ale potem ten dziadyga Gerry Anna Maria: Nieee Scott: Czemu? Anna Maria: Bo jak tak powiedziałam Scarlett: Mimo wszystko szkoda :( Scott: Ale czego? Scarlett: Dzięki temu możemy być niepokonani. Co wy na to żeby stać się finałową 3? Scarlett - Zmyśliłam to. Trochę mam jednak wyrzuty sumienia Scott: Ok Scarlett: Dzięki Całuje go w policzek. Scott - Nie mogę się doczekać aby tak robiła więcej <3 Ziomki Brody: Mamy drugą wygraną ziomy! Dawn: Mamy niezłą ekipę. Devin: Dobrze, że złapaliśmy ostatnie miejsce w tych łódkach Dawn i Tammy: Ciekawe jak to jest w tej jaskini... Tammy: Nie kradnij mi tekstów -.- Dawn: Jejku. Przepraszam :( Shawn - Dziwne. Ani jednego zombi w tym hotelu Jaskinia: Wierni Poddani Maxa Max: Nie wierzę, że tu wylądowaliśmy. Za mało się staraliście. Samey: Robiłam co mogłam Geoff: Nie wszystko musi być szybkie Geoff - Hej a co ja tu robię? Wygraj to dla nas Bridgette! Znowu bez was kochani :< Cameron: Mogłem obliczyć prędkość statku. Max: Za karę nie wejdziesz do willi Cameron: Ale... Kelly: Dość tego! Kto w ogóle mianował cię kapitanem? Powinna być tutaj bardziej damska ręka. Zadbamy o porządek! Nie wiem jak ale ty na pewno nie możesz być kapitana!!! Max: Pamiętaj jaka kara grozi za niesubordynację. Kelly: Czyżby taka? Wzięła Max'a i cisnęła nim w Trenta Trent: Ała! Kelly: Sorki Kelly - Max rządzi się, nie mogę mu na to pozwolić Max - A może teraz ją powinienem wykorzystać? Wystrzałowa Ekipa Duncan: Brawo psycholko Izzy kłóciła się z Duncanem Miles: Nie moglibyśmy chociaż raz zachować się jak drużyna? Izzy: Skąd? Przecież dzięki Duncanowi znowu mamy zagwarantowane miejsca w jaskinii Izzy - Jeszcze wywalił Kokosa -,- Twoje niedoczekanie ty zgniły punku Trent: Zgadzam się z Izzy. Miles: Demokracja nie może o tym decydować. Musimy się wziąć w garść i wygrać następne wyzwanie :) Miles - Poza jedzeniem, bo jak jest mięso to ja rezygnuję. Nie chcę stać się złą jak ta Laurie... ona jest fałszywa -,-''' Miles: Więc jak? Spud: A ja popieram Duncana XDDD Miles strzela facepalma. Fani Chrisa Drużyna szuka Dona. Topher: Jak to się zgubił? Gwen: Ludzie się nie gubią. Amy: Może poszedł na potrzebę. Ja tam nie mam ochoty go szukać. Gwen: Ty masz wszystkich gdzieś gorsza siostrzyczko -.- Amy: Lepiej zostawić chłopaka na lodzie, co nie, zgorzkniała suko? ;) Gwen: Jesteś wkurzająca! Amy: I nawzajem ty złodziejko chłopaków!!! Wolę sto razy bardziej Courtney niż jakąś przebrzydłą gotkę udającą uczucia! '''Amy - Jacy kurwa fani Chrisa!? To powinien być fanklub Courtney. Żal.pl >:( B - *próbuje coś powiedzieć* Jay - Gwen i Amy tylko się kłócą i Don się zgubił. Dostałem bardzo "zgrany" zespół, a Mickey ma pewnie lepszy *usiadła na nim mucha i użądliła go w czoło* AŁA Mądrale Mary: Szkoda, że tu wylądowaliśmy. Jo: Skoro jesteście tacy Mądrale, powinniście wykombinować jakiś super szydłowiec ;) Cody: To wina Chrisa Jo: Trzeba było nie przegrywać Ezekiel: Trzeba było zamknąć mordę i nie marudzić -.- Jo złapała Ezekiela za kark, ale jednak szybko uciekła przerażona. Jo - Gdzie tu się odkaża ręce??? :O Ezekiel - Haha. Jestem nietykalny a ten babochłop ma przechlapane ode mnie Sugar: Co to było? Mary: Ezekiel jest mutantem Sugar: A ja myślałam że lizakiem. No patrz Mary: Ale ty jesteś chamska -,- Sugar: Sory ;) Mary: Serio? Sugar: Nom Sugar - Nie lubię takich ludzi Atleci Heather - Super... znowu w jaskini Brick - A od kiedy Atleci robią łódki? Heather - A od kiedy jestem Świętym Mikołajem? Brick - Nigdy. Heather - To mnie się pytasz? -.- Heather - Muszę znaleźć sposób aby wywalić Sky lub Owena. Działają mi na nerwy ;-; Tak jak Brick i Beardo. Czyli wszyscy -.-''' Sky: Nie kłóćcie się Heather: To spraw żebyśmy wygrali następne wyzwanie inaczej pożałujesz -_- Sky: Nie mów mi jak mam żyć! Owen: /pierdzi/ Drużyna Nieudaczników Courtney obwinia zespół za dwunaste miejsce. Courtney: Super! Przegralibyśmy przez Harolda ale jednak masz szczęście że grasz nieudaczniku Stephanie: Nudna jesteś :) Courtney: Ty też murzynko co całowała się z tym menelem podczas tego lipnego sezonu w którym ja miałam być Stephanie: Na takich jak ty nawet nie warto splunąć. Jesteś żałosna. Courtney: Mówi to ktoś kto... Stephanie ucisza Courtney Wszyscy - TAK '''Stephanie - To ja powinnam zostać kapitanką. Courtney się w ogóle nie nadaje :) Ona się wyczerpała jak Mike, Zoey lub jej były Duncan. Nie wiem co oni widzą w takich popieprzonych postaciach jak oni :) Albo są przesłodzeni lub tacy źli że wszyscy po prostu musimy przed nimi klękać Tyler: Jakie jest zadanie? Stephanie: A myślisz, że my wiemy? Najlepsi Kumple Katie dalej rozpaczała po eliminacji Sadie, Rock ją pocieszał, a Leonard gdzieś stał w uboczu. Beth: To niesprawiedliwe :( Dwayne: Sadie mnie trochę wkurzała. Katie: Jak możesz tak o niej mówić? >O Katie - Sadie była najlepsza! Nikt nie umie docenić tak jak ja!!! O wiem. Czas na przemianę. Dowiem się kto na nią głosował. Wykreślam siebie, Sadie i Beth. OOO Rock na nią głosował. *płacz* Katie: Rock możemy pogadać gdzieś? Rock: Spoko :* Idą na ubocze. Katie: Słuchaj czemu głosowałeś na Sadie??? Rock: Ja nie głosowałem na nią. Przysięgam. :O Katie: Akurat! Kłamiesz! >:( Rock: Wcale nie ale chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć Katie: Co takiego? Zwiał. Katie zaczęła płakać Rock - Nie umiem jej powiedzieć, że ją kocham Kadetki Crimson: No i zostaliśmy w trójkę Chet: Nie mogę się doczekać aż wreszcie cię wykopiemy Crimson - Twoje niedoczekanie. W końcu zostałam kapitanem. Crimson: Nie bądź taki pewny siebie. MacArthur już dopięła swego i wyleciała. Sanders: Ale ty wylecisz następna Crimson: Nie byłabym tego taka pewna. Nie mam zamiaru przegrać Sanders: Ja też nie, bo jestem uczciwa Crimson: Zobaczymy :) Chet: A żebyś wiedziała ty tandetna gotko Zadanie: Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy. Topher: Ej Don nam gdzieś się zapodział. Chris: To tru... Chef daje mu kartkę. Chris: Rezyguję z gry. Mam was gdzieś. -> Aha, no to czyli Don zrezygnował ;) Dziś na ceremonii i tak wylecą 3 osoby. A że program jest popularny to wprowadzone są podsumowania. ~ Don Bridgette: A kto je będzie prowadzić? Chris: Hmmm, producenci chcą Dakoty i Sadie. Dakota przekupiła nas za 2 miliony. Staci: A to bogata szmata Katie: Jejuśku będzie Sadie <3 Dwayne: Dołączysz do niej? Katie: Nie. Chcę wygrać :) Gwen: Nie tylko ty Amy: Ty na pewno nie wygrasz :') Gwen: No zobaczymy diablico Samey: Wreszcie ktoś to zobaczy. Chris: Dobra. Dzisiejsze zadanie to opiekowanie się mutantami. Wszyscy: No nie Spud: CZADOWO Dostają mutanty. Ziomki Brody: Dobrze nam idzie Devin: On tylko wymiotuje Laurie i Dawn: Ale słodka larwa <3 Tammy: Jprdl Drużyna Nieudaczników Courtney: Skupcie się Harold: Ale nie możemy złapać tej wiewiórki Courtney: Ja ją złapię debilu -.- Próbuje wejść na drzewo, ale wiewiórka ciska w nią orzechami. Wszyscy mają ubaw Courtney: Z czego się śmiejecie? Tyler: Z ciebie Courtney: A chcesz w mordę? Justin: Żebyś ty zaraz nie dostała -,- Gwiazdeczki Mike: Kogo wywalamy po Emmie, Zoey? :* Zoey: Cierpliwości :* Najpierw mała niespodzianka dla Lightninga. Zoey - Chcę mu uprzykrzyć tę grę ;) Zoey wsadza mu jeża pod spodnie, Lightning siada i skacze. Wszyscy - HAHA Lightning: Pomóżcie Lightningowi!!! Zoey - To jest zemsta za nazwanie mnie dziwką ;) :* Atleci Heather: Ten krab jest obrzydliwy! Sky: Masz rację -.- Desperaci Sierra: Nazywam go Cody 3! Dave: Serio? Dave - Sierra jest jakaś dziwna Sierra: Albo ty możesz być moim Codym! Dave: Obejdzie się -.- Noah: Popieram Ellody: Ja też Alejandro: A czemu by nie? Razem byłoby lepiej Alejandro - Muszę się dowiedzieć czemu Noah i Dave ze sobą współpracują ;-; Banda mikrusów. Widziałem jak działam na Ellody to może się od niej dowiem czegoś? :) Fantastyczna Rodzina Jen: Ten cały króliczek obrzygał mi sweter! Taylor: Ja go nie mogę dotknąć. Staci: Znowu sama mam to robić? Kitty: Pomogę ci Ryan: Ja też wam pomogę dziewczyny. Zauważył że króliczek jest cały w wymiocinach. Zdarł z siebie koszulkę i wypucował królika. Dziewczyny były pod wrażeniem Ryan - Wiem jak na nie działam, więc może czas na nowego kapitana ^.^ /rusza klatką piersiową, a tam pęka obiektyw i jakaś dziewczyna przy kamerze wzdycha/ Łowcy Nagród Scott, kiedy nie patrzyła drużyna, schował gdzieś węża i siedział razem z nim. Scarlett: Gdzie jest Scott? Bridgette: Tego nie wiem. Gerry: Może w jakichś krzakach? Anna Maria też zniknęła. Gerry: Anny Marii też nie ma Lorenzo: Ciekawe gdzie się podziali Zbliżenie na krzaki. Tam całują się Anna Maria ze Scott'em, a wcześniej Scott miał swoją "przygodę" z wężem, który gdzieś na serio zwiał. Anna Maria - Skoro mamy sojusz, to czemu nie zaszkodzi z nim malutki romansik? :* Scott - Anna Maria tak dobrze całuje :D Najlepsi Kumple Beth i Dwayne opiekowali się bardzo dobrze ślimakiem, ale ten był naprawdę szybki Beth - Nie mogę go dogonić. Jestem za wolna :( Dwayne - Ten ślimak to skurczybyk Dwayne: Nigdy nie opiekowałem się ślimakiem Beth: A gdzie Leonard? Dwayne: Tego nie wiem. Ale też Katie z Rockiem gdzieś poszli Beth: Tylko w 2 zasuwamy. Ech :( DBSPLzA Ta drużyna miała za zadanie opiekować się gepardem. (Najtrudniejsze) Carrie: Boję się zmutowania Josee: Sama nie zmutujesz Jasmine: Ale ty do tego byś świetnie pasowała xD Polubił cię. Po chwili Jasmine była w paszczy geparda Josee: Ale on cię nie polubił :) Jasmine: Grrr Walnęła go w zęby, wypluł ją i zaczął ryczeć. Jasmine: Sorki :'( Przytuliła go. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk Sam: Daliśmy radę? Sam dał mu konsolę. Gepard pobił wszystkie jego rekordy. Sam: WTF Sam - Chyba znalazłem nowego przyjaciela ;) Wystrzałowa Ekipa Ta drużyna miała za zadanie złowić rybę Izzy: Wonsz rzeczny tududududu xD (błędy napisane specjalnie :) ) Duncan: Ogarnij downa. Izzy kopnęła go w krocze, Trent się zaśmiał Izzy: Ciebie nie ogarnę. Mówisz do komendant Izzy Duncan - Powaliło ją na głowę Izzy - Zemsta za kokosa, ale i tak mu nie odpuszczę :> Trent: Dobra, kto teraz łowi? Izzy: Byłeś wędkarzem? Trent: Nie, ale mój tata był Wziął wędkę i złowił rybę Miles: Brawo. Dajcie mi rybeńkę :) Trent ze zdziwieniem dał jej rybę, ta ją zaczęła opatulać i położyła do małego koszyczka. Spud: LOL! Trent: Jak szybko zrobiłaś taki koszyk? Miles: Uczyła mnie Sierra, bo był taki mały kurs :) Miles - Cieszę się, że nakłoniłam ją do zostania weganką. Niestety terapii psychologa odmówiła :C Fani Chrisa Drużyna miała problem z opieką nad jaszczurką. Amy: Ja tam nie wchodzę Gwen: Idziesz razem ze mną -_- Zabrała Amy ze sobą. Topher: Tam jest pewna śmierć co nie? B i Jay dziwnie na niego patrzyli Topher - No co? B wszedł i od razu uciekł, była tam mama jaszczurki, wejście tymczasem się zablokowało Topher - Biedne Amy i Gwen Jay - One się tam zabiją o.o Tymczasem w jaskini Amy i Gwen znowu się kłóciły Amy i Gwen - Dzisiaj namówię wszystkich do głosowania na ciebie!!! Mądrale Uczestnicy opiekowali się psem. Sugar nauczyła go jak wąchać śmierdzący taboret (FUU), Ezekiel nauczył go jak sikać na odległość (FUU x2), Mary z Cody'm robili dla niego łamigłówki matematyczne (FUU?), a Jo pokazała jak trzeba golić nogi (FUU x4)! FUU! Imprezowicze Tom i Lindsay zrobili konkurs mody dla owieczki LeShawna - Dziwne Tom: A teraz przed państwem owca w foczej skórze! Owieczka wyszła na wybieg DJ: Piękna <3 Lindsay: 8/10. Blond włosy do ciebie nie pasują, przefarbuj je na brązowe Tom: 2/10. Tom zaczął krytykować jagnię, a to tylko walnęło go z baranka i dopisało sobie 8.1, potem zerknęło z kciukiem w górę na Lindsay Tom - Tego nas nie uczyli w ASP Wierni Poddani Maxa Mieli kota Max: Siad! Facepalm Kelly: To nie jest pies... mam pomysł, kto się najlepiej zaopiekuje kotem, zostaje kapitanem drużyny ;) Wszyscy opiekowali się (przepraszam, szarpali kota). Najbardziej ucierpieli Max i Cameron Cameron - O nie >:( Jestem uczulony na koty. Kadetki Oni mieli do opieki bardzo starą żabę na wózku. Chet wybuchnął śmiechem Chet: Co to XD Sanders: Nasze zwierzę? Crimson: Skoro nie umiecie się nim zaopiekować... Przytuliła żabę. Chet zaczął rzygać, podobnie jak Chris z Chefem Crimson - To wcale nie jest takie ohydne Crimson złapała dla niej dwie muchy, które zjadła z wielkim mozołem Sanders: Aż mi się zrobiło niedobrze Paraliż twarzy i lekkie kręcenie głową (takie jak Chris chyba po Haroldzie w 1 odcinku WTP xd) ---- Czas minął a Chris ogłosił wyniki kto najlepiej się opiekował :) #Kadetki - 10/10 #Fantastyczna Rodzina - 9/10 #DBSPLzA - 9/10 #Ziomki - 8/10 #Mądrale - 7/10 #Wystrzałowa Ekipa - 6/10 #Imprezowicze - 5/10 #Gwiazdeczki - 5/10 #Desperaci - 4/10 #Atleci - 3/10 #Najlepsi Kumple - 2/10 #Drużyna Nieudaczników - 2/10 #Łowcy Nagród - 0/10 = Ceremonia! #Wierni Poddani Maxa - 0/10 = Ceremonia! #Fani Chrisa - 0/10 = Ceremonia! Chris: I tradycyjnie miejsca 1-6 w willi. Do zobaczenia jutro frajerzy :) Miejsca 7-12: NO NIE Ceremonia: (Fani Chrisa) Chris: Miałem mieć 5, ale tylko są 4 pianki bo Don zrezygnował. Stracicie aż dwóch członków. W grze zostają: *B *Jay *Topher Chris: Amy i Gwen, oto ostatnia pianka. Wynikami 4-1 do domu uda się... Gwen! Gwen: Mam gdzieś taki durny program -.- Wywalcie Amy następną. (Gwen odjeżdża konno.) (Wierni Poddani Maxa) Chris: Mam cztery pianki. Dostaną je: *Samey *Geoff *no i o dziwo Max Chris: Cameron, Kelly - oto ostatnia pianka. Do domu z wynikiem 4-1 uda się... Kelly! Kelly: Wiedziałam :( (Kelly odjeżdża konno.) (Łowcy Nagród) Chris: Zostało mi pięć pianek. Dostaną je: *Scarlett *Lorenzo *Anna Maria *i Bridgette - jeden głos Chris: Zostali już tylko Scott i Gerry. Głosami 3-2-1 odpada... Scott! Scott: CO? Scarlett mówiła, że mamy głosować na Gerry'ego >:( Lorenzo: Ja tam jej zaufałem Anna Maria: Sorki kochanie :c Głosowałam na Bridgette :( Scarlett: Rozwaliłeś mi łóżko i kochałeś się z wężem... dodatkowo jesteś sabotażystą >:( Scott: A chrzań się ruda suko. (Scott odjeżdża konno, ale przedtem idą na ubocze i tam gdzieś obok lecą ciuchy Scotta (wszystko) i odgłosy rżenia.) Wszyscy: FUU Chris: To ci dopiero ubaw :D Zostaje ich tylko 74. Kto wyleci następny? Przekonajcie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Wielkiego Sezonu! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Im just user Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Wielkiego Sezonu